One by One
by AshleyMickaelson546
Summary: Ashley et Sara sont deux grandes fans de Vampire Diaries. Elles se font aspirer par leur télévision. Au cours de l'épisode 2 de la saison 3. Et Apprendront qu'elles ne sont pas humaines non-plus. Ashley / Klaus .


**New York 2013. **

**Sara POV **

**« **C'est vraiment pas cool, Elena a éteins son humanité! » Dis-je en m'affolant sur le canapé devant la télé.

**« **Pas grave, de toute façon je préfère Katherine. » Dit ma folle cousine Ashley, qui était entrain de nous cuisiner derrière.

« Mais tu disais que tu aimais bien Elena. »Dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

« Que je préfère Katherine veux pas dire que je l'aimais pas, mais je détester sa coupe de cheveux, beaucoup trop lisse pour moi. » elle dit en goutant sa sauce tomate.

« C'est vrai tu n'aimes pas sa coupe de cheveux ce n'est pas cool, donc dit que tu l'aimes pas »dis-je.

« Pas aimer physiquement quelqu'un veut pas dire que on l'aime pas du tout, mais Anna me manque. » exclama-t-elle en.

« Mais je te signal que Anna est morte et que je l'aime pas parce qu'elle est tropgothique» Dis-je, essayant de la provoquer

« Et alors qu'elle repose en paix, et si on aller regarder la saison 3, je ne l'ai jamais vu. » elle proposa, en enfournant son gateau.

« Excellente idée ! » M'exclamais-je.

« J'ai toujours de bonne idées. » elle dit, sarcastique. On va directement à la bibliothèque pour prendre le DVD « Vampire Diaries Saison 3. » Et on l'a mis dans le lecteur DVD. Tout à coup se fut comme-ci tout l'air de la pièce était aspirée par la télévision y compris nous et puis tout est devenu noir.

Je sentais quelque chose devant moi alors que je l'ai poussé je me suis rendu compte que c'était Ashley, elle crie et puis :

« Aie ! Sa me fait mal. » S'exclama-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

« Un atterrissage en douceur. » ris-je en levant les mains.

« Parle pour toi, bon sérieux on est ou ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

« Peut-être que des extra-terrestres nous on kidnappé ? » riais-je encore plus fort.

« J'ai besoin d'idée logique, apparemment on est toujours chez nous. » dit-elle en regardant la pièce.

« Oui et maintenant on regarde Vampire Diaries ou pas ? » suppliais-je

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle, fatiguer. Nous sommes allez a la bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait aucun DVD Vampire Diaries, a des livres Twilight. J'ai cherché Les DVD mais nul part. Ashley se pencha et tira tout les livres Twilight. Il y avait un livre écrit dessus _ Mythes et Légendes _elle le tira.

« Quesque c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, en l'ouvrant.

« Hm… Aucune idée. » Répondis-je.

« _La légende_ _des Ortencias. » _lit-elle a voix haute. « _500 Ans après la naissance de la terre, avant que les vampires, loup-garou ou sorcières existent. Deux petites filles sont nées a l'aube Anastasia et Sira _

_Elles grandirent ensemble, se faisant une promesse : ne jamais abandonnée l'une de l'autre. Elles créèrent deux médaillons, un en forme de Note Musicale comme aimait l'appelait Anastasia et l'autre en forme de croissant de lune, il appartenait a Sira. Se piquant le doigt, elles mirent chacune d'entre elles leurs sangs mélangés dans leurs propres médaillons. Elle furent séparées a l'âge de 16 Ans obligé a faire les travaux de deux rois différent, condamner a être séparées , juste qu'a la fin des temps. Des siècles après leurs mort une sorcière, trouvant cette histoire triste, jeta en un sort de sortes que dans un temps futurs la réincarnation de Anastasia et Sira se retrouveraient et resteraient t ensemble juste qu'à la mort, trouveraient t les deux colliers symbolisant leur amitié et amour. » _Finit-elle de lire.

« Wow, c'est si triste. » dis-je, émotionnel. « Sa ressemblerait a une aventure de Vampire Diaries. »

« Une minute.. » dit-elle. En s'approchant vers moi.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Tu n'avais pas ce collier toute a l'heure. » dit-elle en montrant sur mon cou un collier en forme de croissant de lune. Je remarquais aussi un collier en forme de Note Musical sur le cou de Ashley.

« Ni toi celui la. » dis-je. Elle regarda son collier.

« Une note musicale…..Un croissant de lune….. Pas de DVD de Vampire Diaries….. Ce livre….La légende….. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui et alors ? » dis-je , je comprends vraiment plus ma cousine !

« Relie toute ces choses ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria-t-elle.

« Sa fait …. UN RECTANGLE ! Ou …. UNE ETOILE ! Oui ! Je gagne quoi ? » Dis-je. Elle soupira.

« On s'est fait aspirer par note télévision, Sara, et ques qu'on regarder a ce moment la ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vampire Diaries, et alors ? » dis-je. J'ai reliée les points. « On est dans Vampire diaries ! Génial ! ».

« C'est pas génial Sara ! Imagine qu'un vampire nous tue ou pire un loup-garou ou encore cet hybride Klaus ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Calme-toi donne moi ton téléphone. » dis-je. Elle me le donna. J'ai mis la liste des contacts et j'ai _ Elena , Caroline , Bonnie, Stefan , Damon , Jeremy._

« On mon dieux on est amis avec eux. » dis-je.

« Ok, mais on est dans quel épisode ? » elle demanda.

« Probablement le 2 , on s'apprêtaient a regarder le 2. » dis-je. Le téléphone sonna : _Elena ._

« Allo ? » dis-je.

« Hey, écoute, sa te dit de venir avec moi au Smoky Mountains je vien te cherche dans une demi-heure. » dit-elle.

« Ok, Ashley peut venir ? » demandais-je.

« Euh, Ouais comme tu veux. » dit-elle. Elle raccrochant

« Tu veux venir au Smoky Mountains ? » demandais-je a Ashley. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Non, non et non. » dit-elle.

« Tampis j'y vais toute seule j'y trouverais une fleur superbe qui est très rare et je la piétinerais. » dis-je sachant qu'elle changerait d'avis .

« Tu sais quoi j'ai changé d'avis je viens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva au Tennessee.

« Donc Klaus ne nous connait pas ni moi ni Sara. » dit Ashley.

« Non parce que même c'est la première fois que Ric vous rencontre, esque vous allez bien ? » dit Elena.

« Oui, très bien. » dis-je.

« Que ce soit bien clair, je suis venu ici seulement pour observer les fleurs. » dit Ashley. « Et je ne m'approche pas de loup truc, OK ? » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« Ok ! » dis-je. « Bien » dit-elle en se dirigeant du coté opposé.

_**Ashley POV.**_

Je me dirigeai sur mon chemin quand je vois une fleur blanche comme neige je m'accroupis, et la photographia.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix derrière moi qui me fait tressaillir.

« J'aime l'observation des fleurs. » dis-j en me relevant et me retournant, pour voir un homme qui a probablement une vingtaines d'années. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu.

« Quesque vous faites ici ? Les montagnes ne sont pas souvent visitées par les touristes, encore moins par de jolies filles. » Dit-il avec un accent britannique et une pointe de séduction.

« Flatterie ne marche pas avec moi. » informais-je. « Mais l'accent gagne un certain point. » ajoutais-je je le vois sourire. « Mais ça ne me séduit pas. » Terminai-je. « Et pour votre question, je ne suis pas comme toute les filles. » répondis-je.

« Quesqu'y vous rend si différentes ? » dit-il avec encore son accent.

« J'aime les fleurs, et tous ce qui concerne la nature. » dis-je. « Contrairement aux filles qui pleure pour un ongle cassée. » plaisantais-je. Il rit.

« Je suis Nik , par la manière. » il dit en tendant sa main.

« Ashley. » je me présente. « Vous avez un vrais nom comme Nicolas mais vous trouvez sa ringard ? » demandais-je.

« Mon nom au complet est Niklaus. » J'avais peur intérieurement, Mais j'étais une excellente actrice.

« Et bien, mon nom complet est Ashleylia, mais sa fait ringard. » Je ris. Il rit. J'avais comme un sentiment de joie intérieur « _TU NE PEUX PAS AVOIR DE SENTIMENTS POUR LUI C'EST LE MECHANT ! » _pensais-jed'un coté mais l'autre me disais « _Pourquoi les méchant doivent être si sexy, et il a l'air si gentil._

« Vous avez l'air ailleurs. » dit Nik. Me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« Vous êtes sûr parce que je suis ici »dis-je en me pointant.

« Un millier d'années d'existence et je n'ai jamais rencontrée quelqu'un comme vous. » dit-il , j'essayai de paraître surpris. « L'amour, ne pas faire semblant vous le saviez déjà. » dit-il en s'approchant

Vers moi « La question est : Comment ? Et Que vais-je faire de toi ? » dit-il.

« Je crois que j'ai votre première réponse mais la deuxième c'est a vous de décidez. » dis-je , il me donna un Look de Continuer. Je sorti le livre,_ Mythes et Légendes._ Je l'avais lu en cours de route, pour en apprendre plus sur Anastasia. Et j'ai trouvai l'histoire de Klaus.

« Ou l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans mon appartement. » dis-je « Et si on passait a la réponse du_ Que vais-je faire de toi ?_ » dis-je essayant de l'imiter.

« Vous allez rester avec moi. » dit-il. Je lui donnais un look Pourquoi !

« Je vais garder ce livre juste qu'à décider pour vous de le récupérer. » dit-il.

« Mais j'en est besoin pour l'amour de dieu ! » J'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais il le tira loin. J'ai sauté essayant de le rattraper. Mais il m'attrapa.

« Attention l'amour, je peux voir d'ici votre merveilleuse culotte dentelle noire. » dit-il, j'ai rougis. Plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Finalement, j'ai pas besoin du livre. » dis-je. « Mais je vais rester avec vous. » terminais-je.

« Pourquoi alors restez ? » il dit confus.

« Posez trop de question ne vous donnera jamais assez de réponse. » dis-je.

**Plus tard après que Klaus guérit Stefan [Dans un Hotel].**

Je cherche dans l'armoire un pyjama quand j'ai vu une nuisette noire avec la qu'elle on pouvait voire ma culotte, mais j'étais habituer à dormir avec mes sous-vêtements donc boff .Je l'ai mis et m'endormit

_**Klaus POV.**_

Cette humaine avait quelque chose en elle qui m'attirait contrairement aux autres femmes, elle m'ignorer et me résistais, j'entrai dans sa chambre pour la voir parfaitement endormi. Le drap blanc me laissant avoir une grande vue sur la petite nuisette noire qu'elle portait. Elle était magnifique durant son sommeil, étais-ce de l'amour ? Non, je m'étais fait la promesse d'avoir aucun sentiment de faiblesse. Je m'approchai et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle bougea pour se réveiller , mais je flasha vers ma chambre immédiatement , m'endormant.


End file.
